101
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac y su equipo han encontrado Treinta cuerpos, el caso esta relacionado con New Orleans,pero Mac no era bienvenido,Stella habia sido clara no lo queria ni en su ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

1

xxxxx

Mac bajo de la avalanche se acerco a Hawkes,"Revisaron toda el area?".

"Si,Mac".

"Que tienes?"

"Adolecente de 12 a 13 anos,hombre"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Su ropa indica mujer"Mac dejo su kit en el piso se quito su chaqueta y brinco a la fosa donde estaba el cuerpo.

"Es hombre,la ropa y la lonchera no les pertenece, son objetos de ninas".

"No entiendo para que vestirlo de mujer".dijo Mac,Hakwes tomo la lonchera.

"Aqui hay algo"Mac se agacho"Es una mano Mac".

"Hay otro cuerpo!"

"Hay que procesar de nuevo toda el area,vamos a traer scaners"Mac miro el cielo"Hay que apurarnos va a llover".Mac abrio la lonchera se molesto,Hawkes lo miro extranado,Mac le mostro el contenido, habian dedos,Hawkes lo miro impactado,Mac tomo su telefono"Danny, te necesito aqui con Jo, hay que enviar la mayor cantidad de evidencia que se pueda y procesarla tenemos un serial,trae los scaner y a todos los tecnicos disponibles".

Danny,Jo,Hawkes y Mac procesaban las escenas que se iban abriendo"Veinte y subiendo"dijo Jo,Mac miro molesto a Jo,su telefono sono.

"Taylor".

"Mac es Lindsay, no se como decirte esto pero algunos de los dedos encontrados pertenece, a una victima de Stella,hable con ella".

"Que te dijo?"

"Esta dispuesta a entregar evidencia y ayudar en el caso".

"Va a venir?".

"No dice que por ahora no puede viajar,pero va a compartir lo que tiene de su caso con nosotros".

"Como esta?"

"Bien,parece estar muy bien".

"No la has llamado?".

"Cuando nos puede enviar la evidencia?".

"Pense que lo mejor era que fueras por ella, es mucha y es delicada".

"Entiendo"

"Tu viaje esta planeado para manana".

"Bien"Mac llego horas despues al laboratorio,se acerco a Lindsay,"Treinta cadaveres"Lindsay lo miro impresionada,"Es imposible que sea una sola persona".

"Tendria que existir mucha confianza entre los asesinos para no delatarse".

"Ya se ha visto antes, la familia Manson por ejemplo".Lindsay sacudio su cabeza"Me prestas tu telefono,ella lo miro extranada,no tengo pila"Lindsay sonrio y le entrego su telefono a Mac,"Gracias",el fue a su oficina marco al numero de Stella.

"Hola Linds".

"Ya veo que tu telefono no esta danado".

"Que quieres Mac?"dijo Stella en un tono cortante.

"Hablarte".

"Si no es de trabajo,no".

"Stell".

"Espero que envies a Hawkes por las evidencias".

"Voy a ir".

"Bien, voy a organizar la entrega".

"Lo tienes que hacer tu".

"No, seria agradable si fuera alguno de mis amigos, pero ya que se trata de ti,lo voy a organizar para que lo haga Eduard".

"En algun momento vamos a tener que hablar".Mac dijo molesto."Somos adultos no te comportes como una nina".

"Sabes que Mac,aqui el nino eres tu,que parte no entiendes que no te quiero ver".

"Stella,quiero disculparme".

"Oh no Mac, mejor no lo hagas, no te vayas a dar cuenta que despues en un error".

"Esta bien me lo merezco,pero deberias ser un poco profesional".

"Estoy siendo profesional,le estoy delegando a otro esta responsabilidad".

"No seas absurda en algun momento me vas a tener que hablar, no voy aceptar las evidencias si no me las entregas tu".

"Vaya hablando de ser profesional".

"Que te soy tan repulsivo que no quieres verme?".

"No te quiero ni en mi ciudad".

"Es una pena Stella, pues vas a tener que verme la cara,asi no me entregues las evidencias, voy a ir a tu casa,asi que elige de forma profesional o a titulo personal".

"Sabes que Mac,vete al diablo".

"Stella cometi un error".

"Lo se, lo dejaste claro".

"No debi decirlo".

"A la peor de las mujeres no se le hace lo que me hiciste".

"Perdoname".

"Que te perdono?".

"Stell".

"Dime Mac,Que te perdono?Haberme seducido,haberme enamorado o que no te pudieras callar que era un error,mientras me hacias tu mujer".

"Stell".

"Mac callate, no quiero hablarte,consteste porque pense que eras Lindsay, si no te respondo es porque no quiero hablarte".

"Perdoname por herirte".

"No te voy a perdonar, no puedo,por favor no me molestes".

"Voy aceptar las evidencias de Eduard, no te quiero molestar".

"Perfecto,adios Mac".Stella colgo,Mac suspiro.

"Senora Stella "dijo una mujer, observaba a Stella acostada en su sofa,ella suspiro"Esta bien?".

"Si Ana no te preocupes".

"Daniel debe estar por levantarse"Stella sonrio.

"No puedo alimentarlo, estoy muy molesta, no quiero que el lo sienta".

"Que sucede?".

"Discuti con su padre".

"Lo va a venir a ver".

"No,por ahora no".


	2. Chapter 2

2

xxxxx

Mac llego temprano a New Orleans, fue a la oficina de Stella donde lo esperaba Eduard, con toda la informacion del caso"Mac Taylor"

"Encantado Eduard Smith,pase por favor"el invito a Mac a entrar en una sala de juntas, le explico durante una hora la evidencia que tenian.

"Encontramos cuarenta cadaveres"Eduard observaba las fotos que Mac le habia llevado.

"Podriamos visitar la escena?".

"Seguro, sin problema"

"Las evidencias nos llevaron a la conclusion que es una familia de cerca de doce miembros"Mac miro impresionado a Eduard,"Habian distintas medidas de punos,los cortes tenian distintas medidas en la fuerza utilizada, otro punto importante, el primer chico que encontramos, fue secuestrado a los nueve anos y asesinado a los trece".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Pertenecia a la familia y por alguna razon lo asesinaron".

"Correcto".

"Todos los asesinados son secuestrados permanecen con el grupo de tres a cuatro anos luego los reemplazan".

"Cuando se hacen hombres y mujeres, a esa edad tienes juicio propio sabes que esta bien y que esta mal,por eso los eliminan".

"Podria ser,vamos a la escena".Mac y Eduard llegaron a la escena.

"Es un pantano".Mac dijo fustrado.

"Es evidente que los sepultaron cuando era verano, el llegar las lluvias todo floto".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Se perdio mucha evidencia".

"Por desgracia". Mac tomaba algunas fotografias.

"Por lo general a que hora se presenta Stella en la oficina?".

"No creo que vaya hoy"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Ventaja de ser jefe".Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Eduard"Me ordeno solo llamarla si se quema el laboratorio".

"Entiendo"Mac seguia tomando fotos,el subio con Eduard en su camioneta y llegaron al laboratorio, "Seria ideal poder procesar la escena en el verano".

"Solo hay que esperar tres meses"Eduard le sonrio a Mac"Aparecio un grupo menor de cadaveres en Vegas y otro en Miami".

"Este caso ya se filtro a la prensa, han aparecido infinidad de padres llevando muestras de sus hijos para tratar de identificar los cuerpos".Mac sacudio su cabeza"No me imagino su sufrimiento".

"No tiene hijos?".

"No".

"Tengo dos enanos en casa"Mac sonrio"Creame no puedo decirle a esos padres que entiendo su dolor, me volveria loco, si algo le pasa a mis enanos".

"Para eso trabajamos para evitar que se repita".Eduard y Mac pasaron frente a la oficina de Stella"Cuanto cadaveres tenemos que encontrar"Eduard se detuvo.

"Eso no esta bien"Mac arqueo la mirada,Eduard entro en la oficina de Stella,Mac lo siguio,habia una caja llena de naranjas"Como llego aqui?"dijo Eduard,se puso unos guantes.

"Puede ser una bomba".dijo Mac.

"No lo creo"Eduard encendio su linterna,apunto la luz a unas naranjas entre ellas habia un dedo,Mac lo miro impresionado,Eduard tomo su telefono"Jefa, se acaba de quemar el laboratorio".

"De que hablas?".dijo Stella

"Es mejor que venga".

"Voy en camino".Mac y Eduard empezaron a trabajar con los otros miembros del equipo con las naranjas.

"101 naranjas"dijo Eduard.

"101 cadaveres".dijo Mac.

"Vaya aun hay mas"Eduard suspiro,Mac palmeo su hombro.

"Vamos a procesar las naranjas podemos determinar donde fueron sembradas".

"A lo mejor el grupo vive en una granja"dijo Eduard.

"Es factible".el telefono de Mac sono el respondio y puso el speaker.

"Boss, hay muestras minerales en los cuerpos estan relacionados con California".

"Tienes una zona especifica".

"No Boss lo siento".

"Gracias Adam"Mac colgo.

"Transportan los cadaveres en camiones de naranjas?".

"Por que se las enviaron a Stella?"Mac dijo preocupado.

"Encontramos los primeros cuerpos"Mac arqueo la mirada"Son los primeros fallecidos".Mac y Eduard,vieron salir del ascensor una muy apurada Stella.

"Buenos Dias"dijo Stella seria.

"Buenos Dias Jefa".

"Buenos Dias Stella"ella miro seria a Mac.

"Que es tan urgente? No tengo mucho tiempo".

"No es raro"dijo Eduard en un tono burlon.

"Eduard el trabajo".

"Te hicieron un envios de naranjas"dijo Mac,Stella arqueo la mirada,Mac la miraba fijamente,el pensaba que estaba radiante.

"Naranjas?"dijo Stella mirando a Eduard.

"Si con deditos incluidos".

"Lo entregaron en mi oficina?".

"Si hasta ahora no entendemos como paso seguridad".dijo Eduard.

"Si la cabeza no esta alerta,pasan este tipo de cosas"dijo Mac.

"No deberias estar en NY?".Stella le dijo a Mac molesta.

"Me retrazaron tus naranjas".

"Por mi te puedes ir,aqui no eres bienvenido".Eduard miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Me parece que entrene a un profesional, no estoy viendo eso aqui,o si Stell".

"Quieres profesionalismo?Detective Bonasera,usted y yo no nos tuteamos".

"Perfecto, como usted quiera?".Mac dijo molesto"Estoy trabajando en la evidencia que llego hoy,debe saber que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias".Mac le senalo el microscopio a Stella,ella vio las muestras.

"Minerales".

"Correcto para cultivo, son propios de California estamos aislando la region".

"Bien me tengo que ir"Stella salio caminando hacia la puerta,Mac la detuvo.

"Estas en medio de una investigacion, no te puedes ir".

"Si puedo y tengo que irme, no te tengo que dar explicaciones".Stella se solto el brazo de Mac"Ya no eres mi jefe".

"Pues parece que te falta mi direccion".Stella miro furiosa a Mac.

"No te atrevas a decir que no soy profesional,menos delante de mis subalternos,hasta luego Detective Taylor,espero no verlo a mi regreso".Ella subio al ascensor,Mac regreso furioso al laboratorio.

"Esto no lo entiendo como se va asi en medio de una investigacion".Mac le dijo molesto a Eduard.

"No deberia estar aqui"Mac arqueo la mirada"Esta de permiso"

"Esta enferma?"Mac dijo preocupado.

"No,es por Daniel"

"Daniel?".

"Su hijo,apenas tiene dos meses".Mac palideseo.

"Stella tiene un hijo?".

"Oh Diablos".dijo Eduard preocupado"No lo sabia?".

"Quien es el padre?".

"No se,Stella estaba embarazada cuando llego a trabajar".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"No puede ser"el se sento en una silla y respiro profundo.

"Quiere agua?"dijo Eduard asustado.

"No,necesito una computadora".Eduard lo miro extranado.

"Puede usar la de mi oficina".Mac fue a la oficina de Eduard,se sento delante de la computadora,cuando empezo a teclear lo entendio.

"Era su hijo, tenia un hijo"No sabia si sentir pena o alegria,pero Stella estaba tan molesta con el como para no decircelo, en algo estaba claro tenia derechos sobre ese nino, tenia derecho a conocerlo, no fue gran dificultad para Mac obtener la direccion de Stella,busco el certificado de nacimiento,"Daniel Bonasera".Mac sonreia mientras leia la pantalla su sonrisa se borro,cuando vio el nombre del padre.


	3. Chapter 3

3

xxxxx

"Adam Ross"Mac se levanto de la silla de un golpe,imprimio una copia del certificado,salio a la casa de Stella ha aclarar lo que estaba leyendo, Mac fue a la casa de Stella llego sin ningun problema, toco la puerta esperando encontrar a Stella,Ana abrio la puerta"Buenas tardes".

"Buenas tardes, Stella?"

"Esta en la tienda, ya regresa"Mac le enseno su placa a Ana,"Soy un amigo de NY,vine a conocer a Daniel".

"Pero ella no esta, no se si deba"Mac no dejo terminar de hablar a Ana y entro en la casa.

"No se va a molestar,Soy Adam".

"Usted no es Adam, conozco a Adam"Mac subio las escaleras Ana lo seguia,"Voy a llamar a la policia".

"Llamelos".Mac entro en la habitacion del bebe,el estaba dormido en su cuna.

"No lo despierte".

"Es mi hijo,quiero conocerlo".Mac cargo el bebe,sonrio,el bebe se movio en sus brazos y abrio sus ojos,Mac lo beso,el bebe era muy parecido a el,era una mezcla de los dos"Te pareces a mami,eres perfecto"

"Por favor vayase".Ana dijo preocupada"No la haga molestarse,esta en postparto, no es bueno para ella".

"Solo quiero verlo"Mac le sonreia al bebe,el arrugo la cara"Por que estas molesto?".Mac saco un hiposo de su bolsillo,se lo metio en la boca al bebe"Perdon hijo".

"Que hace?".Mac guardo el hisopo en su estuche y lo puso en su bolsillo, se sento en la mecedora con el bebe,lo detallaba"Voy a llamar a la senora Stella".

"Llamala dile que Mac Taylor esta aqui".Stella entraba en la casa.

"Ana"Mac miro fijamente a Ana,Daniel comenzo a llorar,Stella vio a Ana en la puerta de la habitacion del bebe"Ana que te pasa que no lo atiendes"ella miro aterrada a Stella,ella solto los paquetes y subio a toda velocidad,vio a Mac cargando al bebe"Suelta a mi hijo".

"Nuestro hijo Detective Bonasera".

"Para ti fue un error, no existe".

"Y que es lo que tengo en mis brazos nada?".El bebe lloriqueaba en los brazos de Mac, el lo mecia.

"Mac damelo me necesita".

"No hasta que me respondas que es esta basura"Mac le lanzo la copia del certificado a Stella"Mi nombre deberia estar ahi".

"No es tu hijo"Mac se rio.

"Stella que clase de idiota crees que soy, ya tengo una muestra de ADN,si salgo de aqui y no hemos aclarado las cosas tu y yo,voy a volver con un tribunal por las malas y me conoces por las malas".

"Me amenazas".

"No, te advierto,quiero que vayas y corrijas el certificado,quiero mi nombre en su certificado". Stella miro con rabia a Mac.

"Dame a mi hijo".

"Quiero estar cerca de el,es mi hijo"

"Es un error segun tu, mi embarazo fue un error para ti".

"Me equivoque en grande y no por dormir contigo, fue miedo".

"Miedo"Stella tomo su arma y la cargo, le apunto a Mac"Ana quitale a Daniel".

"Senora Stella".

"Ya me oiste,busca a Daniel"Ana trato de acercarse a Mac,el retrocedio.

"Disparame".Ana miro asustada a Mac.

"Dame a mi bebe"Stella dijo llorando.

"Baja el arma y sientate"el bebe lloraba mas,Stella se estaba desesperando,ella se sento en la mecedora,Mac le entrego el bebe,Stella solto su brassiere limpio su pezon y empezo alimentar al bebe, se veia angustiada"Ana,por favor dejenos solos"Mac se quito su arma,le quito el arma a Stella, se las entrego a Ana"Llevatelas"ella lo miro angustiada,"Solo es precaucion,llevatelas"Ana salio de la habitacion,Mac tomo un banco y se sento frente a Stella,ella le sonreia al bebe.

"Tenias hambre"Stella acaricio las mejillas del bebe"Ahora que?Me lo vas a tratar de quitar?".

"Nunca haria algo asi,quiero tratar de corregir mi error contigo".Stella lo miro molesta"Creo que por lo menos podemos tratar de ser amigos".

"No te quiero cerca de mi".

"Tu y yo somos aparte de nuestro hijo, el me necesita, asi como te necesita a ti, me necesita a mi, no tienes derecho a separarnos,debiste decirmelo".

"No"Mac miro molesto a Stella"Que te iba decir?Mac de nuestro error me embarace, tu dejaste claro que no querias nada conmigo y menos hijos, no me iba hacer un aborto".

"Por que Adam?".Stella miro molesta a Mac"Por que Adam?".

"Queria un padre para mi hijo".

"Adam!"Mac dijo molesto.

"Confio en el"Mac miraba fijamente a Stella"Sabia que si le decia a Don iria corriendo a decirte".

"Puedes controlar a Adam?".

"No es controlar, es confiar".Stella coloco a Daniel en su hombro le quitaba los gases, el se movia intranquilo en sus brazos.

"Desde cuando tanta confianza con Adam?"Mac dijo molesto,Stella seguia palmeando al bebe.

"Que pasa hijo?".Mac le extendio los brazos a Stella para que le entregara al bebe,se quito su chaqueta.

"Por favor quiero intentarlo".Stella le entrego un panal de tela a Mac.

"Pontelo en el hombro"Mac se lo coloco Stella le entrego a Daniel,el lo puso en su hombro y empezo a palmearlo"Con suavidad Mac"el beso al bebe.

"Que bien huele"dejo escapar Mac,mientras palmeaba al bebe"Hey Daniel,soy papa"el bebe vomito,Mac se asusto,Stella se levanto tomo al bebe.

"A veces pasa"Mac limpiaba su camisa"Quitatela Mac, va oler horrible si no la lavas".Stella le daba un poco de agua al bebe,Mac se quito su camisa.

"Esta bien?"dijo Mac preocupado.

"Si solo hay que cambiarlo"Stella coloco a Daniel en el cambiador el lanzo un alarido,Mac miro asustado a Stella"No le gusta que lo cambien".Stella le quito la ropa al bebe,Mac puso su mano sobre su pecho, el bebe se agarro de sus dedos dejo de llorar,Stella le quito el panal lo limpio"Tiene tu marca"Mac arqueo la mirada"Tu marca de nacimiento la tiene"Stella senalo una mancha en la pierna del bebe,Mac sonrio,beso la frente de Stella.

"Gracias"Stella arqueo la mirada"Por nuestro bebe".Stella sonrio termino de arreglar al bebe,se lo entrego a Mac,el sonrio al recibirlo,Mac abrazo a Stella beso su frente"Por la amistad que tuvimos, te suplico que me dejes estar con el".

"No lo deseabas, no lo quieres".

"No estaba listo tal vez, pero es mio tambien,no puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que el esta en este mundo y no soy nadie para el".Stella se separo molesta de Mac.

"No tienes ningun compromiso y mi hijo no te va a servir para limpiar tu conciencia".

"Stella quiero ser parte de su vida".

"Va hacer dificil vives en NY,te lo repito no tienes ningun compromiso".

"Quiero el compromiso".

"Pues yo no quiero que los tengas".

"No voy a discutir contigo, piensalo bien".

"Ya lo hice".Mac salio caminando de la habitacion,Stella lo seguia,Mac entro en el cuarto de Stella,acosto al bebe en la cama,Mac se acosto a su lado,el observaba al bebe.

"Que dia nacio?".

"17 de marzo".Mac sonrio.

"Es mi cumpleanos,vaya regalo".

"Mac".

"Fue cesarea o parto?".

"Parto".

"Cuantas horas?"

"10 horas".

"Quien te acompano?".

"Nadie".Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Debiste decirme".

"Que te iba a decir?".

"Estoy embarazada, no seria un mal inicio".Mac dijo molesto.

"Crees?Queria un embarazo tranquilo, no queria lidiar en como ibas a reaccionar".

"No me diste oportunidad de reaccionar,mira lo que hicimos"Mac sonrio,Stella con el"No hiciste,hicimos es de los dos".

"Es mi hijo".

"Por que Adam?Como es posible que se lo hayas dicho a el y a mi no,Cual es tu asunto con el?".

"Asunto?No hay asunto".

"De donde sale esta confianza?".

"Vete Mac,dejanos en paz,no puedo pelear contigo ahora".

"Manana me tengo que ir por el caso,pero voy a volver".

"No tiene caso Mac,dejanos tranquilos".

"Stella voy a volver para arreglar su certificado y llevarlo a Chicago para que lo conozca mama, no lo vas a mantener oculto toda la vida".

"Vete a trabajar,dejame tranquila".

"Me voy a ir a trabajar, pero voy a volver esta noche".

"No vas a volver esta noche"Stella dijo molesta"No lo vas hacer".

"Lo voy hacer"Mac se levanto de la cama."Quiero cuidar a mi hijo",Stella abrio una gaveta de su peinadora tomo una franela de la policia de NY,se la entrego a Mac.

"Esto te debe de quedar".

"Gracias".Mac se quito su guarda camisa y se puso la franela,"Voy a volver esta noche".

"Te he dicho que no,ven manana nos acostamos temprano"

"Esta noche, manana regreso temprano a NY,quiero estar con mi hijo".

"No te voy abrir".

"Voy armar un escandalo en tu puerta si no abres".

"Mac".

"Stella solo quiero estar con el,voy a venir esta noche".

"No te quiero en mi vida,dejame en paz".

"No,voy a volver".

"Me acoste con el"Mac arqueo la mirada,miro fijamente a Stella"Con Adam".Mac miro molesto a Stella.

"Te contradices,la marca".

"Casualidad".Mac sonrio con sarcasmo.

"Estabas tan desesperada que te acostaste con Adam".

"Resulto una mejor experiencia que estar contigo"Mac miro molesto a Stella "No me lastimo a diferencia que tu".

"Es mi hijo?".

"Tienes tu muestra de ADN,averigualo tu".

"Esperame esta noche, se que es mio".

"Tienes que hacer tu test?"

"Sabes la respuesta mejor que cualquier test, si es mio voy a volver"Mac dijo molesto,el salio de la habitacion fue por su chaqueta, busco su arma donde Ana y salio de la casa,Stella tomo a Daniel lo llevo a su cuna,tomo la camisa de Mac respiro su olor y recordo el momento de su vida que hasta ahora no sabia catalogar como el mejor o el peor.


	4. Chapter 4

4

xxxxx

Mac entraba en un bar,Stella estaba con el equipo y Joss,Mac lo detestaba, Stella y Joss habian estado saliendo a ella no se le veia muy segura,sabia que no habian avanzado mucho, pero si algo iba a pasar entre Stella y Joss seria esta noche,ella iba a viajar a New Orleans Manana, Mac temia que dieran ese paso esta noche,Stella sostenia una copa de vino se veia alegre,"Esta dandose valor" penso Mac.

"Mac"grito Stella al verlo,el sonrio,la abrazo.

"Jefa"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

"Jefe"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Mac necesito mis vacaciones"dijo Hawkes,Stella sonrio"Quiero ir a New Orleans".

"Estoy pensando hacer los mismo"dijo Don"Ya me animaron con tanta publicidad que le han hecho a New Orleans".

"Uno a la vez"dijo Mac"Primero lo primero"Mac le sonrio a Stella,todos levantaron sus copas"Trabajar contigo ha sido una inspiracion"Stella sonrio"Ser tu amigo es una bendicion,se que no hablo solo por mi, cuando digo que en los momentos mas oscuros de mi vida, haz estado ahi para iluminarme, no tienes una idea de la falta que nos vas hacer,pero te mereces este ascenso"Stella sonrio,Lindsay la abrazo"Quiero que sepas que todos estamos aqui para apoyarte, estamos orgullosos de ti,por Stella".todos levantaron sus copas"Por Stella"gritaron en grupo,despues de varias horas.

"Estoy mareada"Stella le murmuro a Mac en su oido.

"Te llevo a casa"

"Yo la llevo"dijo Joss.

"No es necesario"dijo Mac"Gracias".

"Stella"dijo Joss,ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Joss.

"Mac me lleva, no estoy muy sana".

"Entiendo"el le dio un beso a Stella"Hablamos manana".

"Hablamos manana"Mac llevo a Stella a su departamento,apenas entro empezo a preparar cafe,habian ido en un taxi, los dos estaban bebidos.

"Me vas a dar cafe".

"Vamos a tomar cafe"

"Estas algo alegre"Mac sonrio.

"Bastante".Stella fue a su habitacion se puso su pijama, regreso a la cocina,Mac sonrio al verla "Y yo que pensaba que era el infantil en esta relacion"Stella lo miro extranada"Winnie Pooh".

"Si voy a tu casa no voy a encontrar ninguna pijama de las Tortugas Ninja".

"Capitan America podria ser, pero Tortugas Ninjas definitivamente no".Mac le entrego su taza de cafe a Stella,ella bebio un poco arrugo la cara.

"Es muy fuerte".

"Asi nos ayuda, no puedo ir a casa asi".

"Quedate a dormir".Mac aqueo la mirada Stella sonrio"Tengo un buen sofa"Mac sonrio,Stella se sento en el sofa Mac la siguio"Tengo miedo Mac".el arqueo la mirada"De no cumplir las espectativas que todos tienen sobre mi".Mac se sento a su lado.

"Siempre lo has hecho, es normal que tengas miedo,pero se que lo vas hacer bien".Stella le sonrio"Pones tu corazon en lo que haces,por eso lo haces bien"Mac abrazo a Stella,acaricio su pelo"Te voy a extranar tanto".

"Puedes ir a visitarme".

"Lo hare,pero no es lo mismo, mi cuenta telefonica va a llegar muy alta".Stella sonrio"Que voy hacer sin ti"Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla a Stella,otro en los labios"Que voy hacer sin ti"dijo murmurando"Te voy a extranar tanto"Mac beso de nuevo a Stella.

"Mac"dijo Stella entre gemidos""Estamos bebidos".

"No,pidemelo"Stella lo miro fijamente Mac le sonrio.

"Quedate a dormir".

"No tengo pijama".Mac la beso.

"No la necesitas".Mac abrazo a Stella,se acosto en el sofa con Stella encima de el,se besaban,Stella soltaba la camisa de Mac, mientras se besaban,Mac le quito su pijama a Stella,Mac la llevo a la habitacion,se desvistio y empezo a besar el cuerpo de Stella, ella gemia, Mac se habia apoderado de su cuerpo, la dirigia,era dulce salvaje al mismo tiempo,habia besado su cuerpo con suavidad y devorado sus labios, Mac termino dentro nuevamente,respiraba agitado,acaricio la mejilla de Stella la miro a los ojos,Stella se dio cuenta que algo en el estaba distinto.

"Mac".

"Esto es un error".dijo Mac sin pensar.

"Que?".

"Perdon Stella".

"Perdon Stella?Estas dentro de mi".

"Lo siento".

"Sal de mi"Stella lloraba.

"Stell"

"Me lastimas Mac",el se separo de Stella,ella lo pateo,se cubrio rapidamente,Stella seguia llorando,Mac trato de abrazarla"Alejate de mi".

"Stella, lo siento".

"Es peor que ser violada"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Stella!".

"Mac vete,no me lastimes mas".Mac se empezo a vestir,Stella se levanto de la cama y se metio en el bano,cerro la puerta con llave, se metio en la ducha se empezo a banar.

"Stella".Mac toco la puerta,ella no respondia"Por favor abre".

"Vete Mac,vete".Mac habia salido del departamento contando con que iba poder ver a Stella mas tarde,ella viajaba en la noche,Stella apenas salio del bano empaco y fue al aeropuerto con la esperanza de poder viajar mas temprano,cuando llego a New Orleans se sintio aliviada, no queria ver a Mac.

xxxxx

"Mac, pense que se habia marchado".dijo Eduard.

"No, fui a ver a Daniel".Eduard sonrio.

"Es lindo".

"Lo es".

"Es tuyo?".

"Si".

"Me lo imagine".Mac arqueo la mirada"Cuando Adam vino a registrar a Daniel, lo escuche discutir con Stella,el decia se lo debes decir a Mac".

"Si no estaba de acuerdo, por que acepto registrarlo?".

"Por complacer a Stella"Eduard miro fijamente a Mac"No se que paso entre ustedes, pero nunca vi a una mujer tan triste al saber que estaba embarazada"Mac bajo la mirada.

"No lo queria?".

"Tenia panico".

"Panico".

"No se habia dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, lo supo cuando seguimos a un sospechoso y al dispararle,ella empezo a sangrar, ahi se entero de su embarazo".

"Debio decirme".

"Mac lo estaba asimilando, lloro cuando lo sintio moverse por primera vez, creo que ahi se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que le estaba pasando".

"Soy una basura"

"Si usted lo dice".Eduard sonrio"No esperes palabras de aliento de mi parte,en mi opinion Stella es mucho para ti"Mac miro molesto a Eduard"No dejo de trabajar, a pesar de estar embarazada, no descuido su trabajo un minuto, te queda grande".

"Lo se"Mac bajo la mirada"No se te escapo?"

"Que?".

"Informarme de Daniel".

"No me advirtieron que no te debia comentar nada".

"Gracias no lo sabria si no fuera por ti".

"Queria ver tu reaccion,Adam hablo muy bien de ti,espero haberle hecho un favor a Stella y no causarle un problema".

"Gracias"Mac suspiro"El caso?"

"Adam aislo la region la policia de California debe estar visitando las granjas".

"Quien le envio las naranjas a Stella?".

"Las mandaron a entregar con un chico de trece anos,lo estamos buscando".Eduard le entrego un informe a Mac.

"Son una secta de locos".Mac mordio su labio inferior"Es mejor poner vigilancia en la casa de Stella".

"Estoy de acuerdo, me voy a encargar de eso".

Mac y Eduard trabajaron toda la tarde levantaron los informes correspondientes, Mac escribia en un block,Eduard lo miro extranado, el saco algunas hojas del block,las coloco en un sobre tomo la muestra de ADN que le habia tomado a Daniel,la coloco dentro del sobre, lo sello,"Stella"puso en la parte de afuera del sobre,Mac se levanto se despidio de Eduard, ya habia arreglado el traslado de la evidencia,Mac entro en la oficina de Stella,puso el sobre sobre su escritorio,fue a la casa de Stella,vio a los patruyeros en la puerta los saludo,toco la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

Me gustaria saber sus opiniones!

5

xxxxx

Ana le abrio a Mac"Stella?".

"Pase"Mac llevaba un bolso"La senora Stella esta dormida,Daniel se va a despertar en dos horas".

"Entiendo"Mac y Ana subieron a la habitacion del bebe,habia un sofa cama arreglado para Mac.

"La senora Stella dijo que a que queria pasar tiempo con Daniel lo acomodara aqui".

"Perfecto gracias".

"No haga mucho ruido,Daniel tiene el sueno ligero".

"Entiendo".

"Debe dormir solo en su cuna, no con usted".

"Me vas a dar ordenes".

"Son las ordenes de la senora Stella".

"Como lo alimento?".

"La senora Stella se va a encargar".

"Bien".Mac observaba a Daniel dormir.

"En el bano hay toallas por si desea banarse, su camisa ya esta limpia en el closet de Daniel".

"Gracias".Mac entro en el bano se dio una ducha se puso su pijama y se acosto a dormir, se levanto cuando escucho a Daniel llorar lo cargo,Stella entro media dormida en la habitacion, estaba toda despeinada,Mac le sonrio,Stella tomo a Daniel de los brazos de Mac, fue a su habitacion,Mac la seguia.

"Mac puedo sola".

"Pareces media dormida".Mac cerro la puerta de la habitacion de Stella,ella se sento en la cama,bajo su pijama y comenzo alimentar al bebe,Stella vio el reloj.

"Cuanto tiempo te toma?".Stella arqueo la mirada."Alimentarlo"

"Aproximadamente media hora".

"Puedo quedarme?".

"Haz lo que quieras no voy a discutir contigo ahora".Stella termino de alimentar al bebe,le saco los gases y lo acomodo en la cama,Stella se quedo media dormida,Mac se acosto en la cama con Stella y Daniel,abrazo a Stella,ella tenia la mano en la pierna de Daniel,Mac coloco su mano sobre la de Stella y las entrelazo"Mac,no".

"Stella perdoname".

"No".

"Te lo suplico, perdoname".

"No puedo,me dolio mucho".Stella dijo llorando.

"Te lo suplico,perdoname"Mac lloraba con Stella."Por favor"Mac beso a Stella"Por favor".

"Baja de mi cama".Stella dijo molesta.

"Quiero recuperarte Stella,los quiero conmigo".

"Yo no quiero,Daniel y yo estamos solos, lo espere sola, lo tuve sola y asi me voy a quedar,sola con mi hijo".

"No tenias derecho".

"Por que no viniste?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Dime, por que no viniste?Te acostaste conmigo me dejaste llorando, no te contesto y ni por curiosidad vienes a ver que paso conmigo".

"Estaba avergonzado".

"Que conveniente, pues sigue avengonzado".

"Stella!".

"Vete de mi habitacion Mac".el abrio la puerta de la habitacion para salir y volvio a cerrar,"Mac vete".

"Hay alguien en la casa".Stella miro con panico a Mac,el marco en el telefono el 911"Soy el detective Mac Taylor,hay intrusos en la casa de donde estoy llamando"Stella cargo a Daniel asustada"Conte tres hombres"Mac abrio el closet,llevo a Stella al closet con Daniel, la cubrio con varias sabanas,Stella acosto a Daniel dentro del closet,tomo su arma"Mi arma esta en la habitacion de Daniel,tienes una de repuesto?".

"Si".Stella le entrego otra arma a Mac"Mac,Ana".Mac beso a Stella

"Ocultate,yo voy por ella".Mac se asomo en la ventana"Deben estar muertos".

"Quienes?"

"Los patruyeros,voy a salir por la ventana"Mac bloqueo la puerta de la habitacion de Stella, salio por la ventana,bajo por el tubo de agua para lluvias,Mac se acerco a los patruyeros ambos estaban heridos,Mac tomo la radio"Oficiales heridos,24353 Nw"Stella sentia como golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto, se oculto en el closet,Mac entro a la casa por la puerta trasera, sentia las sirenas a la distancia.

"No"escucho gritar a Ana, Mac entro en la habitacion de Ana, un hombre trataba de desvestirla,Mac lo golpeo por detras el hombre cayo inconciente sobre Ana,Mac le entrego una manta"Sal a la calle y despierta a los vecinos,ya viene la policia,los patruyeros estan heridos trata de ayudarlos".Ana salio corriendo,Mac fue a la habitacion de Stella, los hombres ya habian entrado,Mac entro en la habitacion"Suelten sus armas"Uno de ellos trato de abrir la puerta del closet,Mac le disparo y lo mato,el otro hombre le disparo a Mac,el volvio a disparar matandolo,Stella abrio el closet"Mac"el cayo al piso habia sido herido,Mac paso a mano por su pecho,tenia sangre,se dio cuenta que estaba herido,la policia llego al lugar,Stella se agacho en el piso con Mac.

"No me dejes, aguanta".Mac escupio un poco de sangre"Mac no me dejes".Mac entrecerro los ojos"Te perdono Mac,te perdono".

xxxxx

Stella entro en su oficina, se sento en su escritorio,suspiro, tomo una carpeta para firmar algunos informes,vio el sobre que tenia su nombre escrito en letras grandes,era la letra de Mac,ella abrio el sobre saco las hojas que Mac habia escrito, se sorprendio al ver la muestra de ADN, empezo a leer.

"Perdoname".Stella empezo a llorar"No te he mentido, me he equivocado. No te he mentido cuando te he dicho que en los momentos a mas oscuros de mi vida haz estado ahi, iluminandome".

"Me asustan los cambios, por eso tal vez sea aburrido y monotomo, en el momento que estabamos haciendo el amor Stella me senti dichozo,al grado de asustarme, no habia tenido desde Claire una relacion tan completa como la que tuvimos esa noche, debo confesarte que senti panico,que pense que me estaba equivocando,mi cerebro estaba a mil, mi error fue dejar escapar ese pensamiento lastimandote tanto, mi error fue irme de tu departamento contando con que te podria ver mas tarde cuando las cosas estuvieran mas tranquilas,como siempre me sorprendiste,me entere por Don que estabas en New Orleans, ahi intervino mi estupido orgullo que desearia aprender a como tragarmelo mas seguido, cada vez que intentava armarme de valor para subir a ese avion,recordaba tus palabras y me sentia sucio, pensaba que vendrias para el cumpleanos de Lucy,esperaba deseoso que por alguna razon pisaras NY,esperaba a que esa fuera nuestra oportunidad para hablar, pero no llegabas, yo te esperaba a ti y tu esperabas a Daniel, nuevamente me volviste a sorprender, no puedo describir lo que senti al tenerlo en mis brazos, siempre dije que no queria hijos Stell, se que siempre te lo dije,que estupido soy,razon tenia mi padre al decirme que la paternidad era la mayor alegria de su vida, yo que creia que lo decia porque queria hacerme sentir bien o porque queria que lo hiciera abuelo, me has dado la mayor alegria de mi vida, en tu cuerpo has creado un vinculo inquebrantable entre nosotros nuestro hijo, el es el resultado de todos estos maravillosos anos juntos, de esta historia sin principio y fin entre tu y yo, de todos esos anos de apoyo y carino mutuo, no lo llames error, nunca lo llames asi, se que te hice dano, se que tal vez no me puedas perdonar,pero Daniel no tiene la culpa de lo que yo he hecho,no es justo que lo castigues a el, permiteme ser su padre es todo lo que te pido, aunque no lo creas te amo y te extrano,Mac".


	6. Chapter 6

6

xxxxx

Stella limpio sus lagrimas,levanto la vista y vio a Eduard, el le sonrio."Jefa la buscan"Stella levanto mas la vista y vio a Don,ella se levanto y lo abrazo.

"Stell se va a recuperar".

"Esta muy mal"

"Que haces aqui?"

"No se, me sentia inutil".Don beso la frente de Stella.

"Vamos"Don salio con Stella al hospital,estaban en la camioneta de Stella,Don manejaba.

"No puedo verlo morir".

"Stell"

"No puedo".

"Stella,Mac esta luchando".

"No entiendo como ha sobrevivido".

"Quiere estar con su hijo".

"Quien te lo dijo?"

"Adam,apenas supo que lo habian herido,grito como loco que Mac tenia que saberlo,esta aqui".

"Quien?".

"Adam vino conmigo y Jo,estaba muy preocupado por ustedes".

"Jo?".

"Si,Jo Danvile tu reemplazo".Don y Stella llegaron al hospital,Adam abrazo a Stella al verla.

"Daniel?"dijo Adam preocupado.

"Esta con Ana en un hotel".

"Jo Danvile,Stella Bonasera"Don las presentaba,Stella el regalo una pequena sonrisa a Jo.

"Por que los atacaron?"dijo Don.

"Hasta ahora no lo sabemos estan investigando,aparentemente fue para tratar de detener la investigacion".dijo Stella

"Es absurdo"dijo Jo.

"Fue una suerte que Mac estuviera en tu casa".dijo Adam.

"Si, lo fue".Stella,Don,Adam y Jo vieron a los medicos correr a la habitacion de Mac,Stella salio corriendo, Don la seguia,ellos veian como los medicos luchaban con Mac para poderlo atender,amarraron sus piernas y sus manos,el luchaba"Dejenme entrar"grito Stella, una de las enfermeras la detuvo cuando Stella trato de llegar a Mac,Don la aparto.

"Dejela"Stella logro tomar la mano de Mac,el la apreto,Stella se acerco a su oido.

"Dejate atender,estas en buenas manos"Mac dejo de luchar,Stella sostenia la mano de Mac,solto la correa que la sostenia,las enfermeras le quitaban las otras correas,el medico destapo la herida de Mac.

"Solto unos puntos,nada grave"Mac tenia los ojos cubiertos con tape,Stella lo veia mover los ojos tratando de abrirlos,ella le quito los tapes,Mac respiro aliviado al verla,Mac estaba entubado, movia sus ojos en todas direcciones.

"Daniel esta bien Mac, estamos bien".el cerro los ojos,comenzo a respirar pausadamente"Mac"el volvio abrir los ojos"Te perdono".Mac apreto mas la mano de Stella,Don le acerco una silla a Stella,ella se sento,sostenia la mano de Mac,el cerro de nuevo los ojos se durmio.

xxxxx

Mac sentia que sostenian su mano,apreto mas,al abrir los ojos vio que era Jo,ella le sonrio"Debes estar recuperando todos tus anos sin sueno".Mac entre cerro los ojos"Que te duele?".

"Que no me duele?"Jo sonrio"Mi garganta".

"Ya no estas entubado es normal".

"Stella?".

"Fue alimentar a tu hijo,es una monada Mac"el sonrio,Jo tomo su telefono"Stella, ya desperto esta de lo mas parlanchin,bien aqui te esperamos".Mac se movia intranquilo en la cama"Tu madre esta aqui"

"Mama".

"Si llego ayer"Mac levanto un poco las sabanas,le dio una mirada a Jo"Tienes una sonda".

"Ya me di cuenta".

"Quiero irme".

"No se puede Mac".

"Quiero ver a Daniel".

"No lo van a dejar entrar".

"Me voy a ir"Mac se sento en la cama,abrio y cerro sus ojos,cayo de nuevo sobre la almohada.

"Te mareaste?".

"Si,Quiero ver a Daniel"Jo suspiro,Don entro en la habitacion.

"Hey despertaste"el le dio un beso a Jo.

"Se quiere levantar a ver a Daniel"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Dejame ver que puedo arreglar"dijo Don,salio de la habitacion,Mac paso su mano por el frente de su rostro.

"Te beso?".dijo Mac

"No"dijo Jo.

"Jo estoy enfermo, pero vi bien,te beso".Jo acomodo un poco la sabana de Mac."Jo".

"Esta bien me beso"Mac miro sorprendido a Jo.

"Cuanto tiempo he estado dormido?"Jo golpeo el hombro de Mac,el arrugo la cara.

"Solo una semana".Jo acomodo la almohada de Mac"Tenemos un mes juntos".

"Y no me di cuenta?".Mac sonrio"Estoy perdiendo facultades".

"Asi es"Jo le sonrio a Mac"Que paso con Stella?".

"No quiero hablar de eso".

"Oye te acabo de contar que me acuesto con Don, me lo debes".

"Te acuestas con el?"Jo miro sorprendida a Mac.

"A que crees que me referia cuando te dije que teniamos un mes juntos".

"Woao".

"Mac".

"Despues te digo,ahora no".

"Es muy grave?".

"Si".

"Ha estado preocupada por ti".

"La quiero conmigo".

"No la presiones".

"No lo voy hacer,pero quiero estar con ellos"

"Aprovecha tu recuperacion, por lo menos va a tomar un mes, tienes un mes para convencerla".

"Mientras haciamos el amor,le dije que era un error".Jo lo miro sorprendida.

"Yo te mato"Mac la miro fijamente"Se debio haber sentido enganada".

"Peor que violada, fueron sus palabras".

"Que punteria Mac"Mac arqueo la mirada"Realmente cuando quieres estropear algo lo sabes hacer bien".

"Jo queria un consejo, no un regano".

"Vienen juntos".Mac bajo la mirada"Ve poco a poco".

"Poco a poco".

"Una tomada de manos, un besito, veo muy dificil que confie en ti como para volver contigo".

"Lo se"

"Se paciente, no la presiones".

"No lo hare"Don toco la puerta.

"Mira lo que traje"Don abrio la puerta y Stella entro con Daniel en sus brazos,Mac le sonrio,Mily entraba detras de ellos.

"Mama"Mily corrio y abrazo a Mac,lo besaba, Mac sonrio,Jo se reia"Maa"dijo Mac apenado.

"Que te han hecho?"dijo Mily preocupada revisaba a Mac,el luchaba para mantener las sabanas en su lugar, Stella sonrio.

"Mama estoy bien".

"Estas en un hospital,como vas a estar bien?".

"Mama"Mac tomo su mano"Quiero cargar a Daniel".

"Por eso lo traje"dijo Stella"Creo que te extrana"Stella puso una manta sobre el pecho de Mac,Daniel estaba dormido,lo acosto sobre Mac,el sonrio,acaricio la espalda de Daniel,el hacia ruiditos, Mac sonrio.

"Ronca".dijo Mac,beso la cabeza de Daniel.

"Los bebes hacen esos ruidos"dijo Jo.

"No, ronca como su mami".dijo Mac,Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac.

"Te veo mas blanco".

"Es la perdida de sangre".dijo Jo

"Necesitas afeitarte"dijo Stella,Mac le sonrio.

"Vas a tener que ayudarlo"dijo Jo"No creo que deba hacerlo Mac, con los medicamentos no debe tener buen pulso".

"Lo hare"Una enfermera entro en la habitacion.

"Vamos a retirar la sonda"dijo la enfermera, Don salio disparado de la habitacion,Jo salio detras de el.

"Te acompano hijo".

"No mama".

"Mac".

"No mama".

"Le da pena"dijo Stella tomando a Daniel,se lo entrego a Mily"Puedes cuidarlo?".

"Si claro".

"No te preocupes Mily, acompano a Mac".

"No Stell, no quiero publico".

"No se preocupe toma un minuto es solo halar"dijo la enfermera,Mac arqueo la mirada, Stella se rio.

"Yo lo acompano Mily"dijo Stella,Mily salio de la habitacion con Daniel,la enfermera se supo unos guantes.

"Quiere observar?"le dijo a Stella,Mac cubrio su rostro apenado.

"Bueno, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes".la enfermera descubrio a Mac,el solo pedia que todo terminara rapido, la enfermera retiro la sonda"Esta un poco irritado"Mac levanto la cabeza.

"Donde?"dijo la enfermera.

"Aqui no lo notas".ambas tenian la sabana levantada,observaban a Mac.

"Si ya veo, a veces pasa,debe tenerle alergia al protector de la cama,por eso esta irritado".

"Al protector?Es como una panalitis?".

"Exactamente".

"Se le puede poner alguna crema".

"Si, cualquiera para bebe".

"Si es como nuestro hijo no puede ser cualquiera, la mayoria lo irritaba mas".

"Vaya que problema,deberia intentar con la misma".

"Hey"dijo Mac,ambas lo miraron"Terminaron?".

"No Mac"dijo Stella"No hemos terminado tenemos un problema aqui".

"Puedo ver?".dijo Mac.

"No deberia de sentarse, se puede marear".dijo la enfermera,Mac suspiro.

"Pueden apurarse"dijo Mac molesto.

"Parece que su esposo esta incomodo?"

"No estamos casados y es peor que un nino"Stella dijo molesta,abrio la panalera de Daniel saco su crema de panalitis,abrio el frasco tomo un poco y se lo aplico a Mac,el brinco al sentirla.

"Esta frio".dijo Mac.

"Deja de lloriquear, no te quiero con una irritacion".Mac se apoyo resignado en la almohada,Stella termino de aplicar la crema y lo cubrio"Viste no es para tanto".

"Me porte bien dame un beso".

"No te portaste tan bien"Mac bajo la mirada,la enfermera se despidio y salio de la habitacion."No trates de jugar conmigo".Mac arqueo la mirada"Que te haya perdonado no quiere decir que voy a dormir contigo, te voy a dejar estar con Daniel,pero no conmigo".

"Stella quiero recuperarte".

"Nunca me tuviste"Mac miro fijamente a Stella"Como sabes si ronco?"Stella dijo molesta"Que yo sepa no te quedaste averiguarlo".


	7. Chapter 7

7

xxxxx

"Ayudame"Mac le dijo a Don,el estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

"Donde quieres ir?"

"Al bano".

"Tienes un bano portatil".

"Quiero ir al bano".

"Esta bien no dije nada"Don ayudo a Mac a levantarse,Mac fue al bano casi arrastrandose ayudado por Don, el sento a Mac en la poceta salio del bano"Apurate no quiero que Stella me regane".Don ayudo a Mac a regresar a la cama,Mac suspiro cansado.

"Que diablos me hicieron?".

"Casi te matan".

"No quiero seguir aqui".Don le dio una mirada a Mac.

"Aun no te han afeitado"

"Es mejor que Stella no lo haga"Don miro extranado a Mac"Mucha tentasion".Don arqueo la mirada"Una navaja y mi cuello".

"Que paso entre ustedes?Que hiciste que la molesto tanto como para registrar a tu hijo, como hijo de Adam".

"La puse en grande".

"Se nota,que vas hacer?".

"Dejarla tranquila"Don miro sorprendido a Mac"La lastime mucho,no quiero seguirlo haciendo, apenas me recupere voy a irme".

"Y Daniel?".

"Voy a venir a verlo,pero solo a el".

"Que chasco Mac"Mac miro sorprendido a Don"Te vas a rendir tan facil".

"Que quieres que haga?"

"Conquistala".

"No es tan facil".Don sonrio.

"Nunca es facil, te voy a confesar algo,estoy en una relacion,que no fue nada facil iniciar".

"Con Jo"Don miro sorprendido a Mac.

"Como lo sabes?".

"Te vi besandola".Don sonrio.

"No lo puedo evitar"Mac sonrio"No fue facil,Jo tenia varios conflictos"Mac arqueo la mirada"La edad para empezar,el trabajo,el que diran,sus hijos,hasta su cuerpo segun ella era un impedimento" Mac sonrio "Nunca y esto te lo aseguro, nunca he disfrutado tanto de una mujer como lo he hecho con Jo, tal vez sea porque fue la que mas me costo conquistar".

"Esto es en serio".

"Muy en serio".Don sonrio"Estamos resolviendo otro conflicto".Mac arqueo la mirada"Hijos".

"Sus hijos son grandes, si que es un conflicto".

"Ya la convenci"Mac sonrio.

"Stella esta muy disgustada".

"Que piensas hacer?".

"Apenas salga de aqui, regreso a NY".

"Estas en un error".Mac miro atento a Don"Debes quedarte,debes cuidar a tu hijo, debes hacer que te extrane".

"Segun tu me instalo en su casa".

"Hazla que te extrane,ayudala con Daniel".

"Solo le voy a dar problemas,pensaba primero recuperarme y luego"Don sacudia su cabeza.

"No,quedate aqui, no te va a botar, no te puedes atender,manda a tu madre a casa,inventa algo, pero enviala a casa, si quiere mandarte al diablo no lo va hacer"

"Por mi condicion"

"Justamente,por tu condicion".

"Es manipular"Don sacudio su cabeza.

"Nunca arreglo mi corbata"Mac arqueo la mirada"Nunca termino de arreglar mi corbata para que Jo lo haga,acomoda mi corbata y me besa,es como nos despedimos en la manana".Mac sonrio.

"Compartia el bano con Claire,despues que me afeitava,ella quitaba los restantes de la espuma que quedaban en mi cara".

"Entiendes a que me refiero,que va a extranar, si no tiene ningun buen recuerdo, tiene la guardia baja porque estas herido, no te ve como un peligro, si te vas y regresas bien, no va a dudar en estar a la defensiva".

"Tienes razon Don".

xxxxx

Mily entro en la habitacion Mac le sonrio"Necesito tu ayuda".

"Dime hijo".

"Necesito que regreses a Chicago".

"Pero Mac".

"Mama,necesito estar solo con Stella".

xxxxx

Mily se sento al lado de Stella,lloraba,Stella la miro preocupada"Le paso algo a Mac?".

"No, un buen amigo esta muriendo,Mac me dice que vaya a despedirme,pero como lo dejo solo".

"No esta solo".

"Stella no te puedo dejar esa responsabilidad solo a ti".

"Mily son causas mayores, no estas abandonando a Mac".Stella tomo la mano de Mily "Ve tranquila".

"Gracias Stella".

xxxxx

Mac miro asustado a Stella"Aunque es tentadora la idea,no lo voy hacer".Stella le enseno la hojilla de afeitar a Mac,el le sonrio,Stella tomo la espuma"Creo que con una pinza de cejas te podria quitar todo eso".

"Te gustaria torturarme".

"Ya te lo dije es tentadora la idea"Stella le ponia un poco de espuma a Mac en la cara"No habia hecho esto antes"Mac abrio mas sus ojos Stella sonrio"No te voy a cortar".Stella empezo afeitar a Mac,se movia por la cama tratando de no lastimarlo,el estaba pensativo,Stella el sonrio a Mac"No esta tan mal".Mac le sonrio"Mac"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Ahora que?".

"Vamos a casa"Mac habia salido del hospital Stella habia arreglado la habitacion de Daniel con una cama para Mac,habia llevado la cuna a su cuarto se sentia mas tranquila teniendo a Daniel con ella,Mac observaba a Daniel en su cuna,aun le costaba caminar,Mac suspiro,cuando vio el trecho que tenia que hacer hasta su habitacion,Don,Jo y Adam habian regresado a NY,su madre se habia marchado a Chicago,Stella acaricio la espalda de Mac.

"Te ha costado llegar hasta aqui arriba, no tienes que ir ahora a tu habitacion".

"Gracias Stell,pero tengo que hacerlo".Stella le sonrio.

"El medico ha ordenado que no te esfuerces mucho"

"No parece tan dificil"Mac suspiro.

"Sr Mac esta bien?".

"Si,gracias Ana,Como estas?".

"Bien".Stella ayudaba a Mac a llegar a su habitacion.

"Que bueno"Mac hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Mac"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Estoy bien, solo a veces duele un poco".

"Tienes un rinon lastimado Mac, no te olvides de eso".

"No lo hare,solo".Mac se sentaba en su cama"Quiero cuidar a Daniel".

"Ten paciencia Mac".

"Lo siento"Stella le entrego una pastilla.

"Tomala".

"Me droga"

"Tomala,vas a dormir un rato"Mac tomo la pastilla de mala gana,se acomodo en la cama."A dormir Mac".Stella llego en la noche a su casa encontro a Mac,viendo a Daniel dormir"Como estas?".

"Bien".

"Mac"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Hoy es 17,esta cumpliendo un mes,feliz cumple mes hijo".Stella abrazo a Mac,el beso su frente"Detective Bonasera este es su mejor trabajo"Stella sonrio,acaricio la mejilla de Mac.

"Que te paso?"dijo preocupada.

"Me corte,mi pulso no esta muy bien".

"Manana lo hago yo,te vas a quedar sin rostro a ese paso".Mac suspiro."Que pasa?"

"No quiero separarme de el".

"No pienses en eso ahora"Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac"Aun falta,cenaste?".

"Si,tu?".

"No"

"Te acompano".

"No es necesario Mac"

"Quiero hacerlo".ambos bajaron a la se sirvio su cena"Quieres algo?"

"Una cerveza"dijo Mac.

"Muy gracioso".Mac sonrio"Que hiciste hoy?".

"Cambie panales,di biberon,lo bane"Stella sonrio"De donde sale todo eso?"Stella arqueo la mirada "Como alguien tan pequeno hace todo eso?"Stella sonrio"Creo que gaste una caja de toallitas limpiandolo"Mac sonreia,Stella con el"tu dia?".

"Atrapamos al malo"Mac le dio una mirada a Stella.

"Que cenas?".

"Mi dieta"

"Dieta?"Mac miraba el plato de Stella"Que tengo que hacer para obtener una de esas?".

"Que paso con tu comida?".

"Era horrible".

"Quieres un poco?".

"No te preocupes Stella".

"No me la voy a comer toda, prueba"Stella le dio un bocado de su comida a Mac.

"A partir de manana estoy en dieta".Stella sonrio,los dos comieron del plato de Stella, terminaron de cenar y fueron a dormir,Mac se levanto al escuchar a Daniel llorar fue a la habitacion de Stella,ella trataba de alimentarlo,Daniel lloraba mas"Que tiene?"dijo Mac preocupado.

"Creo que esta enfermo".

"Enfermo?Pero estaba bien".

"Voy por el medicamento,vigilalo"Mac cargo a Daniel se levanto de la cama,lo puso en su hombro y lo empezo a mecer,el se fue tranquilizando,Mac cerro los ojos y mecia a Daniel,Stella regreso a la habitacion,Daniel ya no lloraba,estaba dormido con su carita apoyada en el hombro de Mac,el beso a Daniel parecia estar en trance,Stella los observaba"Como podia separarlos?"Se preguntaba a si misma"Pero como perdono a Mac?Como confiar?".


	8. Chapter 8

8

xxxxx

Mac,Stella y Daniel habian terminado los tres dormidos en la cama de Stella,agotados despues de la mala noche que Daniel les habia regalado,Mac habia pasado con creces sus pruebas de paternidad,en ningun momento se habia molestado por no dormir,solo se habia mostrado preocupado por el malestar de su hijo, Stella se habia llegado a cansar,estaba agotada,habia perdido un poco la paciencia,habia llorado en desesperacion al no saber que tenia el bebe,Mac se habia mantenido tranquilo hasta que Daniel habia expulsado todo lo que tenia mal en su estomago,debido a una mala digestion,Mac habia consolado a Stella que se habia sentido mal por darle formula ha su hijo"Es mi culpa"habia dicho entre llantos,Stella se levanto temprano,Mac seguia dormido en la cama con Daniel,Stella se dio un bano, salio del bano envuelta en una toalla,Mac abrio los ojos la observaba parada frente al closet,ella solto su toalla,la dejo caer,tomo una crema se la empezo a poner,ella busco su ropa intima,se la coloco,se vistio,Stella regreso a la cama para alimentar a Daniel.

"Estabas mirandome?".

"No,admirandote"Stella lo miro seria,ella trato de cargar a Daniel,"No lo despiertes".

"Tengo que alimentarlo antes de irme".

"No lo despiertes,usa el tiraleche".

"No, quiero alimentarlo, no lo voy a despertar".Stella cargo a Daniel y lo puso en su pecho,Daniel apenas sintio a Stella empezo a devorar,ella acaricio sus mejillas"Tenias hambre"Daniel seguia chupando con fuerza.

"No te duele?".

"Al principio me molestaba,pero uno se acostumbra,me encanta hacerlo".

"El se ve muy agradecido".

"Abre ese cajon"Mac arqueo la mirada"Busca el sobre".Mac busco el sobre"Abrelo".

Mac abrio el sobre era el certificado de nacimiento de Daniel,Mac sonrio al leerlo"Daniel Taylor Bonasera".Mac le dio un beso en la frente a Stella"Gracias".

"Era lo correcto"Stella le quitaba los gases a Daniel,el volvio a caer dormido"Cambialo en media hora, en la nevera hay leche materna, voy a regresar a la hora de almuerzo a alimentarlo"Stella acomodo su blusa,le entrego a Daniel a Mac"Ahora me voy a trabajar".

xxxxx

Stella le habia prestado su lapto a Mac,para que revisara sus correos y trabajara un poco,Mac habia encontrado una carpeta de fotos de Daniel,habia fotos desde sus primeras horas de nacido,el habia estado toda la manana viendo las fotos,se habia enviado la mayoria de las fotos por correo,habia puesto una foto en su celular de Stella y Daniel,Mac tenia a Daniel acostado en su pecho miestras le enviaba fotos a Lindsay,el le habia enviado una foto,ella le habia escrito pidiendole mas,Mac habia tomado fotos con su celular de el y Daniel"Sr Mac".

"Dime Ana"

"Hay que banar a Daniel".

"Yo lo hago"

"Preparo la banera?".

"No es necesario, nos vamos a banar en la ducha"dijo Mac levantandose del sofa.

"La senora Stella se va a molestar".

"Mi papa me banaba en la ducha".

"Pero la senora Stella".

"No te preocupes"Mac fue a la habitacion de Stella,acosto a Daniel en la cama y lo desvistio."Esto te va a gustar Daniel".

"Sr Mac"el se quito la franela,se empezo a quitar el mono,Ana salio de la habitacion,"Sr Mac,la senora Stella se va a molestar"Mac se metio en la ducha con Daniel,se reia de las expresiones de Daniel,cuando lo mojaba,Stella llego a la casa,vio a Ana parada en la puerta de su habitacion,"Metio a Daniel en la ducha"Stella se molesto,entro en la habitacion,escucho a Daniel gritar en el bano,corrio abrio la ducha y encontro a Mac con una sonrisa,Daniel chupaba el hombro de Mac.

"Que pasa?"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Grito de emocion"dijo Mac sonriendo,Daniel seguia chupando el hombro de Mac,Stella sonrio,Daniel se movia intranquilo en los brazos de Mac.

"Mira esto"Mac se metio de nuevo debajo el chorro de agua,Daniel volvio a gritar,el se reia y movia sus piernas intranquilo.

"Le gusta".

"Si"dijo Mac con una sonrisa"Jabonalo"Stella jabono a Daniel,jabono la espalda de Mac,Stella acaricio la nueva cicatriz de Mac,esa cicatriz le recordaba lo cerca que habia estado de perderlo,Mac volvio a mojar a Daniel"Stell,tomalo"Mac le entrego a Daniel,el le sonrio a Stella,ella sonrio,Stella podia ver la otra cicatriz de Mac,la bala literalmente lo habia atravezado,afectando su rinon,habia estado apunto de perder el rinon,los medicos lo habian logrado salvar,Daniel empezo a llorar,Mac se lo quito a Stella de los brazos,"No seas malcriado"Daniel ya no lloraba,Mac sonrio"Sin verguenza".

"Mac damelo,se te puede caer".Mac arrugo la cara,Stella sonrio,tomo su celular fotografio a Daniel con Mac,lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"Metete aqui con nosotros".Mac abrazo a Stella le saco el celular de su bolsillo,lo puso en el piso,le quito el arma.

"No,damelo tengo que alimentarlo"Mac le entrego el bebe a Stella,ella lo tomo y salio del bano,Mac se termino de banar,se puso una toalla en la cintura,suspiro cuando se vio frente al espejo, Stella alimento a Daniel lo vistio, lo acosto en su cuna,Stella escucho un ruido en el bano,se asomo y vio a Mac frente al espejo con una cortada en su cara, habia lanzado la afeitadora molesto,"Mac".

"No es nada Stella".el se limpiaba la cortada

"Mac, no te molestes, no me voy acostar contigo".Mac se rio sarcastico.

"Ni siquiera pense en eso"Stella lo miro extranada"Solo queria".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Mac"

"Olvidalo Stella, no me puedo ni afeitar,como crees que me voy acostar contigo"Mac dijo molesto,el tomo de nuevo la afeitadora, su mano temblo la lanzo de nuevo en el lavamanos"Soy un inutil".

"No digas eso".

"Como voy hacer mi trabajo?Como?".

"Te vas a recuperar, son las medicinas".

"No quiero tomarlas mas"

"No Mac,no te puedes arriesgar"Stella se sento en el mueble del lavamanos"Ven aqui"ella separo un poco sus piernas,Mac se paro entre las piernas de Stella,puso sus manos a los costados de Stella."Te voy afeitar"Stella tomo la afeitadora.

"No me cortes"

"No te muevas".Stella afeitaba a Mac.

"Fue tan horrible para ti?"Stella arqueo la mirada"Dormir conmigo?".

"Solo cuando hablaste".

"Casate conmigo"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac."Te amo".Stella acaricio el pecho de Mac.

"No es falta de amor, no confio en ti".

"Que hago para ganar tu confianza?".

"No me presiones".Stella limpio los restos de espuma de Mac.

"Confia en mi".

"Asi como tu recuperacion, esto se va a dar poco a poco,entiendes".

"Entiendo"Stella le dio un pequeno beso a Mac en los labios,el sonrio.

"Te voy a dejar dormir conmigo,confio en que no me presiones".Mac sonrio.

"Gracias"Mac le sonrio a Stella,"Tengo que mostrarte algo".Mac salio del bano Stella lo seguia, el tomo su telefono,busco durante un rato"Me llego esta manana"Mac le mostro su telefono a Stella,ella sonrio.

"Una ecografia?"

"Es de Don"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

"Va a tener un bebe?"

"Si".

"Quien es la madre?".

"Jo".

"Jo?"Stella suspiro,Mac arqueo la mirada"Esta molesto conmigo,por no decirle de Daniel, me reclamo haber confiado en Adam y no en el".

"Ya se le pasara".Stella miro su reloj,fue por su arma y su telefono.

"Me tengo que ir,deje leche en la nevera".

"Se pone histerico cuando trato de darsela".Stella bajo la mirada"Voy a tratar con la nueva formula".

"No,no quiero que se enferme,voy a volver en tres horas".

"No puedes".

"Se va a morir de hambre".

"Yo lo llevo".

"No Mac".

"Ana me va acompanar".

"Mac".

"Stella,yo lo llevo,tengo que salir de aqui".

"Esta bien, si hay cambio de planes me avisas".

xxxxx

"No se te ve tan mal"dijo Eduard,cuando vio a Mac entrando al laboratorio.

"Gracias"

"Trajiste al enano".

"Vino a ver a su mami,tienen una cita"Mac cargaba a Daniel,Ana lo seguia con la panalera.

"Ana ahora te toca cuidar a dos".Ana le sonrio a Eduard.

"Como va el caso?".Mac y Eduard caminaban a la oficina de Stella, "Los hombres que entraron a la casa de Stella estaban relacionados con un caso anterior".

"Que?"

"Si,cuando Stella llego a trabajar,desmantelamos una red de prostitucion".

"Tiene muchos enemigos?".

"Desgraciadamente, si".Eduard sacudio su cabeza"Avanzamos un poco gracias al laboratorio de Los Angeles,encontramos la granja pero ya la habian abandonado".

"Alguna pista?".

"Si,Horacio Caine esta trabajando en eso,estan en su estado".

"Pero estan identificados?".

"Si, desgraciadamente tenias razon"Mac arqueo la mirada"Eran 101"Mac entro en la oficina de Stella,ella se levanto,tomo a Daniel y salio corriendo a la sala de descanso,Mac la siguio,Daniel apenas la sintio lanzo un alarido,Stella empezo alimentarlo,Mac y Eduard observaban a Stella desde afuera de la sala de descanso"Parece agotada".

"Esta agotada, no toma formula,se esta poniendo dificil".

"Prueba la formula con temperatura baja"Mac arqueo la mirada."A mi hijo mayor practicamente le gustaba fria".

"Voy a intentar,Stella necesita descansar".

xxxxx

Mac le dio una mirada a Stella,ella estaba sentada en la cama,termino de alimentar a Daniel,"Damelo".

"Hay que sacarle los gases y cambiarlo".

"Yo me encargo"Mac tomo a Daniel,le quitaba los gases,Daniel erupto y Mac sonrio"Debes descansar".

"Manana es mi dia libre,voy a poder dormir".Mac cambio a Daniel.

"Voy a intentar con la formula".

"No Mac,quiero que disfrute alimentarse".

"Stella estas agotada vas a colapsar".

"Mac se lo que hago"Mac termino de cambiar a Daniel y lo puso en su cuna,el acariciaba su espalda,estaba pensativo.

"Mac".

"Sinclair me llamo hoy".

"Quiere que regreses?".

"En cuanto pueda"Mac suspiro.

"Que vas hacer?".

"Ir a poner las cosas en orden,para entregar el laboratorio".

"Vas a renunciar?".

"Si".

"No Mac,amas lo que haces".

"Sin dudarlo,pero amo mas a mi hijo y quiero estar con el".

"Puedes venir a verlo".

"Ya me perdi de mucho"Stella bajo la mirada"Me gustaria haber vivido esa emocion de verlo crecer dentro de ti, de esperar para saber su sexo, ver como crecia mes a mes, me perdi de mucho,quiero escucharlo hablar,quiero ser el primero en verlo caminar,no voy hacer un padre a distancia".

"Aun no sabemos que va a pasar entre nosotros".

"Es mi hijo, quiero verlo crecer".

"Ven aqui"Stella palmeo la cama,Mac se sento en la cama,hizo una expresion de dolor"Estas abusando".

"Solo a veces duele"Stella se levanto de la cama,fue al closet y regreso con un album.

"Es de mi embarazo"Stella se sento con Mac,abrio el album,senalo una ecografia"Este punto es Daniel"Mac sonrio"Estos son los estudios que me hice"Stella seguia pasando las hojas sonriendo"Su eco 4D".

"Por que Daniel?".

"Recuerdas cuando te invite a mi casa a ver Daniel el travieso".

"Si".

"Que dijiste cuando termino?".

"Que lo unico que me habia gustado era el nombre del nino".

"La pasamos bien esa tarde".

"Si"

"Le habrias puesto otro nombre?".

"No en mi familia las madres eligen el nombre".

"Tu mama eligio Mac?".

"McCanna le parecia muy largo,prefirio llamarme Mac,asi llamaba a papa".

"Habia pensado en otro nombre"Mac arqueo la mirada"Alan".Mac miro impresionado a Stella.

"Como lo sabes?"

"Saber que?"dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

"Que era mi segundo nombre".Stella sonrio.

"Por que te lo quitaste?".

"Era una cruz"Stella se rio."Detective Mac Alan Taylor".Mac sacudio su cabeza"Que estaba pensando mi madre?".

"No es para tanto".

"No es para tanto, me molestaban en el colegio".

"Pobrecito nino torturado"Stella se reia.

"Burlate,como lo supiste?"

"Un buen investigador no revela sus fuentes".

"Ese nombre me metio en muchos problemas,apenas pude me lo quite".

"Tu madre no se molesto?".

"Me llamo Alan por un ano solo para fastidiarme".

"Cuando hagamos el amor te voy a decir Alan".Mac sonrio.

"Puedes llamarme como quieras cuando hagamos el amor".

"Esta noche no sera".

"Sin presion"Mac sonrio,se levanto su franela y le enseno su cicatriz a Stella"Estoy un poco averiado, por ahora es dificil".

"Por ahora no"Stella coloco el album en su mesa de noche,bozteso,Mac la abrazo,beso su frente,Stella se acomodo en el pecho de Mac.

"Duerme Stell"Stella suspiro.

"Tengo tres horas de sueno".

"Aprovechalas".

xxxxx

Stella se levanto,sentia humeda la cama,cuando encendio la lampara, se dio cuenta que tenia sangre en su mano"Mac"ella empezo a descubrirlo,Mac no reaccionaba,"Mac"Stella lo descubrio,el estaba acostado en un charco de sangre,Mac abrio sus ojos le dio una pequena mirada,"Ana,Ana"Stella gritaba "Aguanta"Stella presionaba la herida de Mac,el escupio sangre,parecia apagarse"Mac!Mac!".


	9. Chapter 9

9

xxxxx

"Hey"Mac palmeo el rostro de Stella,ella desperto sobresaltada"Estas bien?"dijo Mac preocupado,Stella lo abrazo,"Hey tranquila".

"Daniel?"

"Duerme"Stella respiraba agitada,"Estas bien Stella?".

"Si tenia una pesadilla,debe tener hambre".

"Ya lo alimente".

"Que?Como?".

"Formula".

"No le gusta".

"Lo disfruto"Stella arrugo la cara y se puso a llorar.

"Hey"Mac la abrazo preocupado"Queria que descansaras"se acosto en la cama con ella"Todo esta bien".Stella golpeo el hombro de Mac,cubrio su rostro.

"Por que le diste formula?".

"Stella son las once"Stella levanto la cabeza vio el reloj,se acosto apoyandose en el hombro de Mac"Estabas cansada, necesitabas descansar".Stella levanto la franela de Mac,revisaba su cicatriz,Mac brinco.

"Te duele?".

"No".Stella bajo de la cama,se quito su ropa interior,subio sobre Mac,le sonrio,Stella lo beso,Mac la abrazo se besaban"Stell"Mac dijo Agitado"Stell".

"Que?".

"No se si debamos".

"A que diablos te refieres?".

"Tengo que esperar por lo menos un mes,creeme estoy mas que interesado pero".

"Entiendo".Mac paso su mano por su rostro.

"Diablos"Mac hizo una expresion de dolor.

"Te lastime?"Stella se bajo de encima de Mac.

"No pero"Mac se movia incomodo en la cama"Le estoy apuntando a la luna".Stella se rio.

"No puedo hacer nada, tu lo dijiste tienes que esperar un mes".

"Sube aqui,tratame con suavidad".Stella beso a Mac.

"La solucion esta en tus manos".

"Stell!".

"Lo siento Mac, no te puedo ayudar, yo solo obedezco ordenes medicas".

"Cuendo me recupere voy a exigir compensacion".

"Ve a banarte Mac,no hay otra solucion".

"Acompaname".

"No, voy a dormir hasta que Daniel se levante".

"Vas a tener que compensarme".

Stella se acomodo en la cama"Creo que el que me tienes que compensar eres tu".

"En lo que quieras". Mac se levanto se dio un bano, cuando regreso a la habitacion Stella estaba dormida, se acosto en la cama, escucho a Stella roncar sonrio, Mac acaricio la mejilla de Stella,coloco uno de sus rizos detras de su oreja,solto uno de los botones de su blusa, la observaba,acaricio su vientre, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan plano como era antes, Mac acaricio el pelo de Stella,ella se movio un poco en la cama,Mac la cubrio, se acosto a su lado y se durmio.

xxxxx

Stella se levanto unas horas mas tarde,Mac no estaba en la cama con ella,se levanto y observo a Daniel,el se estiraba peresosamente en su cuna"Buenas tardes hijo,dormimos bien".Stella lo cargo bajo a la cocina,Ana estaba ahi"Ana es tu dia libre,que haces aqui?".

"El senor Mac me pidio que me quedara".

"Donde esta el?".

"Salio".

"Solo?".

"Si senora Stella".Stella tomo su telefono llamaba a Mac.

"Taylor".

"Donde diablos estas?No puedes andar solo por ahi".

"Estoy en la puerta de la casa"Stella colgo,fue abrirle a Mac,cuando abrio encontro a Mac con una sonrisa,una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos lentes oscuros"Que estas inventando?".

"Vine por mi cita".

"Que cita?".

"Tu"Mac se quito los lentes oscuros"Quiero darte una vuelta en eso"Mac senalo un convertible antiguo estacionado en la puerta,Stella sonrio.

"No debes manejar".

"No vamos a ir lejos".

"De donde lo sacaste?".

"Ven conmigo,ve a cambiarte y ven conmigo".

"Voy alimentar a tu hijo y regreso".

"Espero aqui,ponte un vestido".

"Vestido?"

"Si,vestido".Stella alimento a Daniel, se cambio,le entrego a Daniel a Ana.

"Voy a salir con tu papi,portate bien".Stella y Mac subieron al carro el le sonrio"Que planeas?".

"Queria llevarte al autocine pero ya no hay".

"Autocine?".

"No fuiste a ninguno?".

"No".

"Nunca".

"No,las chicas que iban regresaban embarazadas".Mac sonrio"Preferia quedarme en casa".

"Ya veo".Mac manejaba.

"Donde me vas a llevar,si no hay autocine".

"Improvise uno".

"Improvisaste?Que planeas?".Mac tomo la mano de Stella.

"Dejete llevar".Despues de dar varias vueltas Mac entro al garage de la casa de Stella,habia una pantalla desplegada y un videobin,Stella sonrio.

"Que planeas".

"Ver una pelicula".Mac bajo del carro,regreso son unas cotufas y unos refrescos.

"Vaya"dijo Stella tomando las cotufas"Que hacias en el autocine con tus novias"Mac sonrio bajo la mirada apenado.

"Solo veiamos la pelicula"Stella sonrio.

"Que vamos a ver?".

"Scream".

"Uy una de miedo".Mac puso la pelicula,paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Stella,ella sonrio"Por que el vestido?".Mac bajo la mirada.

"Quieres saber?".Mac beso a Stella,ella sonrio.

"Que planeas?".Mac volvio a besar a Stella

"Sh,sh,sh".

"Mac no se si debamos".Mac la besaba.

"Stell no hables, no pienses,dejate llevar".Mac metio su mano por debajo del vestido de Stella,ella se sobresalto.


	10. Chapter 10

10

xxxxx

"No te voy hacer dano".Stella sacudió su cabeza,suspiro se veía tensa,Mac le sonrió y encendió la película,abrazo a Stella y comió un poco de cotufas,Stella le dio una mirada y sonrió,Mac beso su mejilla.

"No me voy acostar contigo"Mac arqueo la mirada"No puedo".

"No te traje aquí para eso".

"Ah no"Stella dijo seria"Como terminaban tus idas al autocine con tus novias?".

"Stella estoy tratando".

"Que?Que funcione?".

"Solo trato de reestablecer nuestra relacion".

"Reestablecer"Stella dijo molesta"Cuando la hubo?"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Hace unas horas parecías interesada en reestablecer nuestra relacion".

"El problema fue que recorde"Mac arqueo la mirada"Lo vacia que me sentí luego de estar contigo".

"Nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte".

"Pero lo hiciste".Mac tomo la mano de Stella,la beso.

"Lo siento, siento haberte herido,siento haberte fallado"Mac acaricio el pelo de Stella"Que hago?Solo dime que hago?".

"No se Mac,ahora la que tiene miedo de equivocarse soy yo,solo hay una oportunidad entre nosotros y no la quiero arruinar".

"Que sugieres?".

"Necesito tiempo".

"Quieres que me vaya?".

"Quiero tiempo".

"Bien, lo que tu digas"Stella miro extrañada a Mac,el bajo del carro"Vamos a tener que hacer un acuerdo de custodia,quiero estar con Daniel".

"Acuerdo de custodia?Es mi hijo".

"Nuestro,no voy a discutir esto ahora,ya encontraremos una manera".

"Solo quieres a Daniel".Stella dijo molesta.

"No se trata solo de Daniel,parece que tengo mucho que probarte, no te preocupes lo voy hacer".

xxxxx

"Que piensas hacer?".Stella y Lindsay hablaban por teléfono.

"No se Linds,como esta?".

"En automático,ya sabes como es Mac,no demuestra mucho,ojala se puedan entender Stell".

"No se que hacer".

"Vas a venir para la boda?".

"Si, quiero que conozcan a Daniel".

"Como va con los dientes?".

"Ya tiene dos".

"Haz hablado con Mac?".

"Solo de Daniel,creo que no quiere incomodarme".

"A que hora llegas?Me gustaría buscarte en el aeropuerto".

"Mac lo va hacer".

"Ponte linda"

"Lindsay".

"Stella,no debería decirte esto,pero hay una chica que visita a Mac en su oficina".

"Que?".

"Es una periodista,Mac no le hace caso,pero ella es insistente".

xxxxx

"Boom!"Mac arqueo la mirada,Danny observaba una sabana"Hubo actividad sexual,vinieron a divertirse".

"Ya veo".Danny tomo unas bolsas y se las puso en la mano a la víctima,Mac tomo unas fotografías.

"Stella llega hoy?".

"Si"El teléfono de Mac sonaba,el miro la pantalla y no contesto.

"Quien es?".Mac miro serio a Danny"Esta bien, no es mi asunto".

"No lo es".

"Vamos a conocer a tu hijo"Mac sonrio"Honestamente nunca lo imagine,Stella y tu con un hijo".Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Danny.

"Daniel se va a quedar unos días conmigo en el hotel luego de la boda".

"Hay que agradecerle eso a Hawkes"Mac arqueo la mirada"Vamos Mac fue una excelente idea casarse lejos de New York, en un lugar tan romántico,ya planeamos una pequeña luna de miel,deberías hacer lo mismo con Stella".Mac miro serio a Danny.

"No estamos en buenos terminos".

"Por que esta tan molesta?No pudo haber sido tan malo".Mac se molesto.

"Danny, no necesito".

"Le fui infiel a Lindsay"Mac miro sorprendido a Danny"Me equivoque en grande, nunca lo admití, pero ella lo sabe de alguna manera lo sabe, cuando me di cuenta que la iba a perder entre en pánico, fallarle a Lindsay es lo mas estúpido que he hecho en mi vida".

"Te perdono".

"No le deje otra opcion"Mac arqueo la mirada"La segui por dias, me evitaba"Mac miro atento a Danny"La acorrale en un callejón cerca de su casa, le empecé a besar, no pare Mac, te juro que en cada beso le entregue mi alma"Danny sonrio"Esa noche se embarazo de Lucy".

"Danny si estas insinuando que haga lo mismo, no puedo"Danny interrumpió a Mac.

"Mac aprovecha la boda,entrega tu alma".

xxxxx

Mac sonrió cuando vio llegar a Stella con Daniel,se acerco a ellos y cargo a Daniel"Que grande estas".Mac tomo la maleta de Stella.

"Yo puedo".Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla a Stella.

"Lo siento,no te salude".

"Mac",Ellos caminaban a la avalanche,Mac abrió la puerta trasera había un asiento de bebe para Daniel.

"Viajas con el o adelante?".

"Con Daniel".

"Bien"Mac puso la maleta en la parte trasera de la Avalanche.

"Mac dame a Daniel para acomodarlo en su silla".

"Yo lo hago"Stella suspiro y subió a la Avalanche,Mac regreso con Daniel empezó acomodarlo en su silla"Vamos a ver campeón como es esto".

"Te puedo ayudar?".

"No me vendría mal una mano"Stella y Mac acomodaron a Daniel en su silla,el les sonrio"Esta lindo".Stella sonrió.

"Ha crecido".

"Si"Mac beso a Daniel,subió en la Avalanche y empezó a manejar.

"Donde vamos?".

"Al laboratorio los están esperando".

"Nos están esperando?".

"Si,Jo organizo una fiesta de bienvenida,esta tarde salimos al hotel".

"No me parece buena idea una fiesta".

"Stella, a Jo no le discuto nada,si lo hago llora y si llora Don te puede matar".

"Esta sensible?".

"Mas que sensible,Don esta peor"Stella sonrió, Mac estaciono en el laboratorio bajo de la avalanche y cargo a Daniel,el jugaba con la cara de Mac"Papa te ha extranado".Mac besaba a Daniel,el sonreía,subieron al ascensor.

"De aquí salimos de viaje?".

"Si,solo son unas horas de viaje".Bajaron del ascensor,una mujer esperaba a Mac en su oficina al verlo,se acerco a ellos.

"Mac".La mujer lo abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla,Mac se puso nervioso Stella le dio una mirada.

"Jennifer"Dijo Mac mientras entraban a su oficina.

"Es tu bebe?".Mac sonrio"Es igual a ti".Stella lo miro molesta.

"Ella es Stella,la madre de Daniel".

"Jennifer".

"Stella Bonasera"Stella tomo a Daniel de los brazos de Mac,el la miro extranado"Te dejo para que atiendas a tu amiga".Stella salio de la oficina de Mac,con Daniel.

"Creo que se molesto"dijo Jennifer.

"Disculpame tengo que atender a Daniel y a Stella".

"A que hora viajas a la boda de Hawkes?".

"En unas dos horas".

"Me ofrezco como tu pareja"Mac miro sorprendido a Jennifer.

"Suena tentadora la idea,pero".Jennifer abrazo a Mac.

"Pense que podíamos compartir tu habitacion".Mac se trataba de liberar de Jennifer.

"Gracias por el ofrecimiento,realmente me alagas,pero me voy a quedar con Daniel,quiero estar con mi hijo".Stella entro a la sala de descanso,el grupo la esperaba,Lindsay tomo a Daniel de los brazos de Stella,el grupo se acerco a detallar el bebe,Stella observaba a Mac y a Jennifer.

"Te puedo ayudar a cuidarlo".

"Gracias,pero no".

"No te gusto?".Mac paso su mano por su cabeza se veía nervioso,se acerco a Jennifer beso su mejilla.

"No se trata de que me gustes o no,eres realmente hermosa,pero ahora estoy concentrado en otro asunto".

"Stella?".

"Si".

"No me lo agradezcas Mac"El arqueo la mirada"Pero las mujeres a veces solo actuamos cuando vemos que podemos perder lo que queremos,desde que me vio se puso en alerta".

"No entiendo".

"Te voy a besar,solo te pido que respondas a mi beso,luego me lo agradeceras".Mac sonrió.

"Jennifer no creo"Jennifer beso a Mac,el respondió el beso como ella se lo había pedido,Stella los observaba,Mac le sonrió a Jennifer,cuando iba hablar ella cubrió su boca.

"No digas nada".Jennifer le dio un beso rápido a Mac,el sonrio"Nos vemos Mac".Jennifer salio de la oficina,Mac fue a la sala de descanso,Don y Jo estaban sentado en un sofá,el le hacia un masaje en los pies a Jo,Mac sonrió al verlos,se acerco a Lindsay,ella cargaba a Daniel.

"Boss parece una reducción suya"Mac le sonrió a Adam"Antes se parecía mas a Stella".

"Es igual a ti Mac".dijo Lindsay.

"Yo lo veo mas Bonasera"dijo Danny,Stella se acerco a Lindsay.

"Gracias Danny".dijo Stella,Lindsay le entrego el bebe a Mac.

"Creo que es hora de irnos".dijo Don.

"Nosotros vamos adelantando"dijo Lindsay"Hay que buscar a Lucy".

"Si senora"dijo Danny mientras salia con Lindsay de la sala,Don beso a Jo.

"Voy hacer algunas cosas y vuelvo".

"No tardes mucho"dijo Jo, Don sonrió.

"No lo hare"Mac beso a Daniel y se lo entrego a Stella.

"Ya regreso".

"Vas detrás de tu amiga".

"Te importa?".

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras".Mac salio de la sala de descanso,Stella se sentó en el sofá.

"Por favor consigan una habitacion"dijo Jo,Stella la miro sorprendida.

"No me voy acostar con Mac".

"Entonces que le reclamas?".

"Me molesta que se este fijando en otra mujer apenas hace unos meses me juraba amor".

"Se canso"Stella miro sorprendida a Jo"Los hombres necesitan afecto, una mujer que los mime".

"Oh por favor!"Stella dijo molesta.

"Si no haces tu lo hara otra".Stella miro molesta a Jo.

"Asi que según tu tengo que aceptar todo".

"No aceptar todo,darle una oportunidad, las cosas pueden resultar mejor de lo que crees".Stella suspiro,

"No puedo".Jo interrumpió a Stella.

"Dormir con el?Mac es un hombre sexy,debe ser apasionado".

"No lo entenderias".

"Mac me contó lo que paso"Stella miro sorprendida a Jo"Quiere arreglar la situacion".

"Como hago para confiar en el?".

"Tienes que arriesgarte".

"No parece estar interesado en mi, creo que se canso".

"Y que esperas para usar nuestras armas"Stella arqueo la mirada"Sabes vi un vestido que te debe quedar espectacular".

"Jo,ya tengo mi vestido".

"Tienes que ver este".Jo se trato de levantar del sofa"Vamos la tienda queda cerca".Stella se levanto y ayudo a Jo.


End file.
